habiticafandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Dagelijkse taken
Dagelijkse taken zijn taken die in een gekend, regelmatig patroon terugkeren. Dit laat de speler toe om de taak in hun dagelijkse (wekelijkse, tweedagelijkse,...) routine in te brengen. Een dagelijkse taak kan bijvoorbeeld zijn: flossen, planten water geven, bezoek aan de familie,... Ondanks de 'dagelijks' in de naam, hoeft de periode waarover de taak terugkeert niet per se een dag te zijn, dit kan alles zijn van dagelijks tot jaarlijks. Er is geen limiet aan het aantal dagelijkse taken dat je kan maken. Effecten Beloningen Een afgevinkte dagelijkse taak wordt grijs en geeft de speler ervaringspunten, goud, mana, een kans op een drop, een kans op een voltreffer en een verhoogd serieaantal. De hoeveelheid mana die het afvinken van een dagelijkse taak oplevert hangt niet af van de geschiedenis van de taak. De speler krijgt sowieso ofwel 1 MP of 1% van het maximum MP, degene van de twee die het hoogst is. Series Habitica registreert hoeveel dagen ('periodes' - voor een wekelijkse taak is dit dus hoeveel weken) op rij de speler de dagelijkse taak afvinkt. Dit aantal is de serie. Langere series hebben verschillende voordelen, zoals meer goud en kans op drops. Queestes Als de speler deelneemt aan een queeste, zal elke afgevinkte dagelijkse taak schade toebrengen aan de eindbaas en helpen om voorwerpen te vinden (voor verzamelqueestes). De totale schade wordt berekend en weergegeven in de chat van de groep bij het wisselen van de dagen (middernacht, of een speler-gekozen ander uur). Een dagelijkse taak ontvinken Als je een dagelijkse taak terug ontvinkt, zal hij van grijs terug naar zijn normale kleur gaan. Zijn serieteller gaat een omlaag en de speler verliest de ervaringspunten, het goud en de mana die de dagelijkse taak had opgeleverd. Volgende keer dat deze dagelijkse taak wordt afgevinkt, zal deze iets minder goud opleveren. Schade aan een eindbaas zal niet worden verwijderd, dus voortdurend dagelijkse taken afvinken en terug ontvinken, ondermijnt het hele doel van een queeste. Een ontvangen drop wordt ook niet verwijderd. Dit is de bedoeling. Sommige gebruikers maken van dit gedrag gebruik door een Wensput-taak te maken. Het af- en ontvinken van deze taak is dan een aangepaste beloning die ze hebben aangemaakt voor een bepaalde hoeveelheid goud. Onuitgevoerde dagelijkse taken Als een dagelijkse taak niet is afgevinkt tegen middernacht of tegen de aangepaste dagwissel, verliest de speler levenspunten en wordt de serie terug op nul gezet. Als de speler aan een queeste deelneemt, zal de eindbaas schade toebrengen aan de speler en alle andere deelnemers aan deze queeste. Ook zal de speler minder mana verdienen bij de dagwissel als er niet-grijze dagelijkse taken over zijn. Andere effecten Als een speler voortdurend een dagelijkse taak afvinkt (en dus geen dag mist), zal deze taak na verloop van tijd minder ervaringspunten en goud opleveren. De vermindering in goud wordt deels gecompenseerd door de kleine goudbonus die voortkomt uit een serie. Hoe vaker een dagelijkse taak gemist wordt, hoe meer levenspunten het de speler kost. Aan de andere kant zal een vaak gemiste taak die wel wordt afgevinkt, meer ervaringspunten en goud opleveren. Dit is zo ontworpen zodat spelers de motivatie krijgen om aan hun tekortkomingen te werken. Instellen van een lijst dagelijkse taken * Voeg een of meerdere dagelijkse taken toe om je persoonlijke doelstellingen te halen. Je kan traag beginnen om jezelf niet te overbelasten of om niet te overschatten wat er gedaan kan worden op regelmatige basis. Het is gemakkelijker om er later meer toe te voegen (en niet het gevoel te hebben dat je valsspeelt) dan om jezelf te overschatten en dagelijkse taken te moeten verwijderen of vergrijzen. * Pas de opties van de dagelijkse taken aan. Je kan bijvoorbeeld de moeilijkheid of de tijdsduur aanpassen. Meer hierover verderop op deze pagina. * Begin aan je dagelijkse taken! Een nieuwe dagelijkse taak toevoegen Een nieuwe dagelijkse taak toevoegen gaat als volgt: 1. Begin met de titel van de taak in te vullen in het witte tekstveld onder 'Dagelijkse taken'. Als je bijvoorbeeld regelmatig de keuken wil schoonmaken, typ je 'keuken schoonmaken'. 2. Klik op de '+'-knop om de dagelijkse taak aan de lijst toe te voegen. Ze zal bovenaan de lijst verschijnen. 3. Standaard staat een nieuwe taak op 'makkelijk', maar als deze taak moeilijk (of gemiddeld, of zeer gemakkelijk ('triviaal')) is voor je, kan je de moeilijkheidsgraad veranderen door op het potloodje naast de taak te klikken. Er zijn in dit scherm ook andere opties om aan te passen. Voila! Je hebt een nieuwe dagelijkse taak toegevoegd. And that's it! You've added a new Daily. See the section below for details on what options are available for customizing your Dailies and how to do so. Meerdere dagelijkse taken toevoegen Om meerdere dagelijkse taken in een keer toe te voegen, kan je op 'Voeg meerdere tegelijkertijd toe' onder het tekstveld klikken. Hierdoor wordt het veld vergroot en kan je meerdere taken invullen. Deze worden allen tegelijk toegevoegd wanneer je op de plusknop drukt. Om meerdere dagelijkse taken met hetzelfde label toe te voegen, kan je dit label selecteren en daarna de taken toevoegen. Checklijsten Een taak kan uit meerdere kleinere taken bestaan. Een speler kan een checklijst bij de opties van een dagelijkse taak gebruiken om een overzicht te hebben van deze kleinere taken, die elk afzonderlijk kunnen worden afgevinkt. Een dagelijkse taak waarvan bepaalde onderdelen zijn afgevinkt, maar die niet geheel is afgewerkt, levert minder schade op op het einde van de dag. Ook levert dit een gedeelte van de mana op die de volledige taak zou hebben gegeven. Gevorderde opties Elke taak is uniek en met gevorderde opties kan een speler een taak aanpassen naargelang hoe moeilijk ze is of welk aspect van het leven ze beïnvloedt. Je kan deze opties vinden door op het potloodje te klikken bij een taak. Begindatum Bij een begindatum kan je bepalen op welke dag deze taak van start moet gaan. Voor deze dag zal de taak grijs blijven en geen schade toebrengen. Hierdoor kan je dagelijkse taken toevoegen waar je wel aan wil beginnen, maar die je voorlopig nog niet nodig hebt. Twee voorbeelden waarbij dit nuttig zou kunnen zijn: * Je bent op reis en je hebt je werkgerelateerde dagelijkse taken nu niet nodig. In plaats van alle dagen van de week waarop deze gedaan moeten worden te deselecteren, kan je de begindatum aanpassen naar de dag na je vakantie. * Je creëert een nieuwe taak die elke drie dagen moet gebeuren, maar de eerste keer is pas overmorgen. De startdatum kan je dan op overmorgen instellen. Herhaal elke Je kan kiezen om de taak ofwel op bepaalde dagen (van de week) te doen of elke X dagen. Bij dagen van de week krijg je een lijst van zeven dagen te zien, waar je dan bijvoorbeeld kan kiezen om de taak alleen op maandag en donderdag te doen. Bij om de X dagen herhalen kan je een aantal kiezen van 1 of groter. Moeilijkheid De mogelijke moeilijkheidsgraden zijn triviaal, makkelijk, gemiddeld of moeilijk. De standaardinstelling is gemakkelijk. Naargelang een taak een moeilijkere graad heeft, zal deze meer beloningen opleveren bij het afvinken, maar ook meer schade toebrengen als je ze niet doet. Hierdoor kan je taken die in het echt moeilijker zijn, ook meer beloningen (en schade) laten opleveren. Eigenschappen Als auto-allocatie aanstaat, kunnen taken ingesteld worden om een bepaalde eigenschap (kracht, perceptie, intelligentie, lichaam) te hebben. Kracht is de standaardinstelling. Deze gekozen eigenschappen zullen gebruikt worden om te bepalen welke eigenschappen van een speler meer punten krijgen bij het stijgen van een niveau. Serie herstellen Als je een serie had (een aantal dagen na elkaar deze dagelijkse taak afgevinkt) en deze is verloren gegaan door een synchronisatiefout of omwille van persoonlijke redenen, kan je deze hier herstellen. Zie ook *Voorbeelden van dagelijkse taken *Gewoontes *To-do's *Beloningen Categorie:Beginners